Sharks
by Sovereign64
Summary: Hazama takes Noel and Tsubaki on a fishing trip to celebrate the earning of his one millionth dollar. But things took a turn for the worse when a great white shark takes Hazama's beloved dollar away. Will he get his millionth dollar back, or will he lose his sanity as well? ONESHOT


**Sovereign: Wow. It's hard to believe that it's been five years since my last BlazBlue oneshot and that story is still attracting people's attention. I want to thank everyone for continuing to read that story and even though it's been five years, that's not stopping me from writing another BlazBlue oneshot. I hope you all enjoy and again, thank you.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own BlazBlue...or Spongebob.**

_**Sharks**_

It is another day at Hazama's Chinese restaurant. As usual, the restaurant is packed with hungry customers. Platinum the Trinity is standing in front of the reception looking up at the menu above Tsubaki Yayoi, who is standing behind the counter, looking annoyed and very impatient. It seems Platinum is indecisive in making her decision which food she wants to eat.

"Ummmm…" Platinum rubs her chin as she analyzes the menu. "Which food do you like better? Chicken dumpling noodles or Fish ball noodles?"

"Pfft…" Tsubaki snorted as she places her hands on her hips. "I like neither. Now may I take your order?"

"Or what about the chicken fried rice with egg? Does that taste better?" Platinum asked, looking at Tsubaki with a wide grin on her face.

Tsubaki narrows her eyes and her look of annoyance distorts into an ugly scowl. "No." She said flatly. "May I take your order?"

"Or how about the soy sauce chicken, or the frog legs, or Buddha's Delight?" Platinum continues asking Tsubaki. Tsubaki couldn't control her annoyance any longer and she yelled at the girl.

"MA'AM!" Tsubaki bellowed, raising her arms in the air. "I HATE EVERYTHING ON THE MENU!" Platinum immediately quiets down while Tsubaki takes a deep breath and calms herself down. "Now, what do you want?"

"Pssk!" Platinum tilts her head to the side and sees Noel poking her head out of the kitchen window. Tsubaki pretends that she isn't eavesdropping what Noel is saying to the customer.

"Try the chicken fried rice with egg!" Noel whispered loudly to Platinum.

As Noel goes back into the kitchen, Platinum smiles at Tsubaki as she finally makes her decision. "I'll order one plate of chicken fried rice with egg!" She said.

Tsubaki sighs in relief. "That will be one dollar." She presses a button on the cash register and the monitor shows the price of one dollar.

Platinum takes out a dollar note and hands it to Tsubaki. Suddenly as Tsubaki grabs the note, an alarm rang.

Platinum, Tsubaki and the other customers in the restaurant look up and see the alarm wailing and flashes red across the entire restaurant.

"What's going on?" Platinum asked puzzled.

"I don't know." Tsubaki deadpanned. "Something stupid I guess."

Suddenly, the wall of the left side of the restaurant opens up, revealing a large orchestra playing celebration music. Then, Hazama steps out of his office with his arms spread out and his grin as wide as a shark's.

"YIPPEE!" Hazama yelled in delight as confetti falls above his head. The manager of the restaurant starts howling and cheering as he jumps in the air and lands between Platinum and Tsubaki. He wraps his arms around the two girls and kisses both of them on the cheek.

He then takes the dollar note from Tsubaki and continues howling as he runs to the center of the restaurant. All the customers watch in confusion as Hazama starts shaking the dollar note around. He then turns around, bows over and rubs the dollar note across his butt which makes high-pitched squeaking sounds as he does.

Tsubaki shifts her eyes to Platinum while keeping her scowl on her face. "See? I told you."

Noel steps out of the kitchen and watches the display. "What's wrong with Captain Hazama?" She asked in concern. Hazama continues rubbing the dollar note between his crotch and legs while making a goofy smile on his face.

Then, he finally stops what he's doing and goes over to Noel, Tsubaki and Platinum.

"Nothing lads! Do you know what this is?" Hazama asked smiling while holding up his newly-earned dollar note.

"A very dirty dollar?" Tsubaki said in annoyance and disgust.

"No!" Hazama said. "It's my one-millionth dollar earned! I've been dreaming of this day ever since I opened this restaurant and now I finally got it!"

He turns to Platinum who smiles at him. "Congratulations, lad! You helped me earned my one-millionth dollar!" Hazama said smiling at her.

Platinum chuckled. "Great! So what did I win?" She asked, expecting a reward for helping to give Hazama's celebratory dollar.

"NOTHING!" Hazama replied and he gestures Platinum to leave the restaurant. "Now get out!"

Platinum's smile disappeared and she looks rather upset by his response. "Um…what?"

"GET OUT!" Hazama bellowed with his eyes narrowed. He then lifts up his head and yells out at the top of his lungs. "EVERYBODY GET OUT! YOU'RE SPOILING MY MOMENT!"

He then pushes Platinum and all the other customers out of his restaurant within a few seconds. Once everybody is out, he locks the doors, turns around and laughs manically as he stares at his precious one-millionth dollar note.

"Congratulations, Captain Hazama!" Noel said smiling as she and Tsubaki walk over to their manager.

Hazama looks up and smiles at the two girls. "Congratulations yourselves, girls!" He said. "I've never would have done it without the most loyal crew that any manager in the world could ever count on. I mean, a crew like you two only comes around once in a lifetime."

"Aw Hazama, Tsubaki and I are just doing our jobs." Noel chuckled as she places her hands behind her back while Tsubaki simply nods her head.

Hazama then slides over between the two girls and wraps his arms around his two employees. "And because of your hard work, I'm taking you two on a trip."

Huge smiles immediately appear on Noel and Tsubaki's faces as Hazama said that. Noel howls and pumps her fists into the air while Tsubaki laughs in delight, actually looking happy for the first time today.

"WOW! That's great, Captain Hazama!" Noel yelled.

"So, where are we going?!" Tsubaki said, clutching her hands together and sounding very excited. "The Kaka Hot Springs?"

A fantasy image of Noel and Tsubaki in their swimsuits and Hazama in his swimming trunks sitting together in a hot springs with towels wrap around the back of their necks appears. However, that's not what Hazama has in mind.

"Noooo…" Hazama shakes his head.

We cut back to reality as Tsubaki makes another guess with her eyes wide in excitement. "Oh I know! Ronin-Gai island?"

Another fantasy image appears, this time is Noel, Tsubaki and Hazama are dressed in yukatas with several booths behind them and fireworks burst in the night sky above them. However again, that's not what Hazama has in mind.

"Try again." Hazama said to Tsubaki.

We cut back to reality again as Tsubaki jumps up and down frantically as she makes another guess. "Oh! Oh! Lakeside Port?!"

Another fantasy image appears and this time, Noel and Tsubaki are dressed in white dresses and Hazama is dressed in a black hat, black coat, white pants and black boots. Their clothing resembles colonial American clothing and they stand in front of a colonial style port. But again, that's not what Hazama has planned.

"Better than that! " Hazama yelled.

* * *

Eventually, Tsubaki's question was answered…miserably. Tsubaki narrows her eyes and her face is distorted to an ugly scowl as she, Noel and Hazama are dressed in yellow fishing hats and coats, holding fishing rods in their hands and are standing on what appears to be an old, rundown boat filled with mold and covered in a foul smell. Unlike Tsubaki, Noel and Hazama are still smiling.

"Really Captain?" Tsubaki asked in utter disdain. "This is our reward for our hard work?! Going fishing on a smelly old boat in the middle of a filthy lagoon? You call this fun?!"

"Aww c'mon Tsubaki. Don't look so down in the dumps." Hazama said smirking as he gives Tsubaki a pat on the back. He then turns back to the front and throws the fishing line into the water. "What better way to reward ourselves for our hard work by going fishing…" Hazama pulls back the fishing line, revealing a medium-sized fish having its mouth being caught by its hook. "Catch a few fish…" He then removes the fish from the hook and tosses it back to the ocean. "And send it back to the ocean."

He looks back at Tsubaki with a wide grin on his face. "Isn't that fun?" Hazama asked.

Tsubaki kept her frown, not being amused at the slightest at all. "No." She replied flatly.

She turns away from her boss and leaves. She heads over to a sun lounger and removes her yellow coat and hat, reverting back to her usual white dress, white cape, white hat, black gloves and black boots. She lies down on the sun lounger.

"Well, at least I can spend the next 24 hours lying here and doing my own business." Tsubaki said dryly as she takes out her book. She opens it and goes back to where she last left off.

"Hey Tsubaki!" Noel said, suddenly showing up in front of her. "Can I do my fishing right in front of you so that you can see me?"

"Why don't you go fish over there so that I won't be able to see you?" Tsubaki asked as she points at the front of the ship behind her.

"Okay!" Noel said smiling as she obliged. She goes over to the exact spot where Tsubaki wants her to be. She then grabs her fishing rod with both hands and she swings it back…way too hard. The fishing hook flies over to Tsubaki's book.

Tsubaki widens her eyes as the hook snatches the book away from her hands and flies over to Noel and into the ocean below. Noel swings again and this time, the hook latches onto the sun lounger that Tsubaki is on.

The sun lounger then flies off, sending Tsubaki somersaulting and she falls flat on her face.

Tsubaki gets up, very annoyed and yells at Noel. "HEY! Watch where you-"

Tsubaki gets cut off when the hook latches onto her dress. Noel pulls the fishing rod back, taking off Tsubaki's dress and revealing her bra.

"NOEL!" Tsubaki yelled at Noel, now extremely livid. "BE CAREFUL WITH THAT-"

Tsubaki gets cut off again and she gasps in horror as the fishing line comes back and the hook latches onto her nose. Then, as Noel pulls back the line, what follows are a loud shredding noise and a long, painful, agonizing scream from Tsubaki.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

Hazama, who had his trench coat removed, is controlling the boat by steering the ship's wheel. Then, an injured Tsubaki, who now has bandages wrapped around where her nose is, walks up to Hazama in misery.

"Okay…I had enough…" Tsubaki said in agony. It's only been a few minutes and this trip isn't going well for Tsubaki. It's already time for her to call it quits.

Hazama turns to his employee and he laughs at her misery. Tsubaki frowns at her boss in annoyance. "Oh Tsubaki…" Hazama said as he places his hands on his hips. "You gotta lighten up."

Hazama continues explaining to Tsubaki as Noel continues pulling her fishing line back and forth, grabbing and tossing away several items on the boat in the process.

"Sure Noel's a bit overeager, but you gotta learn to roll with the punches, go with the flow." Hazama then wraps his arm around Tsubaki. "And don't bring anything on a boat that you ain't prepared to lose." He ends his explanation by throwing his head back and lets out a loud laugh.

But suddenly, he felt something latched onto the back of his pants. Hazama gasps and widens his eyes. He turns his head around and sees the hook latched onto where his butt is and pasted on the back of his pants was his one millionth dollar!

"Oh no!" Hazama said in horror. "Me millionth dollar!" Noel pulls her fishing line and the hook shreds out the dollar note from his pants, revealing his butt cheeks.

"NOEL!" Hazama yelled. "NOEL!" Noel watches her fishing line splashes into the water and the dollar note floats back up to the surface of the water.

"NOEL, YOU IDIOT!" Noel looks puzzled as she turns around and sees her boss yelling at her angrily from the top of the boat. "YOU THREW MY ONE MILLIONTH DOLLAR INTO THE WATER!"

"Bring back my dollar or I'll punch you til you're dizzy!" Hazama growled as he shakes his fist. Suddenly, a piece of music was played and Hazama turns around, looking horrified.

"Oh no…" He uttered as his eyes widen as big as dinner plates and his pupils shrank.

As the music continues playing, Hazama quickly rushes over to Noel. "Quick Noel! Can't you hear the music? That's a 4/4 string ostentation in D minor! Every sailor knows that means DEATH! Rail back my dollar before it's too late!"

Noel quickly obeys and frantically pulls back her fishing line. As the music gains momentum, Hazama yells again, "HURRY NOEL! THE MUSIC'S GETTING FASTER!"

As Noel continues pulling back her fishing line, Hazama departs for a moment and runs over to the back of the boat. He goes over to a storage room and opens up the pair of doors, revealing the live orchestra who are playing the horrifying music.

"There you are, you stinking riffrats!" Hazama yelled at the orchestra angrily. The conductor and the orchestra ignore Hazama and continue playing the music.

Hazama yells at the trumpet players. "STOP PLAYING THE MUSIC!" The trumpeters ignore Hazama's pleas. He then goes over to the conductor.

"STOP IT, PLEASE!" Hazama yelled at him but the conductor continues doing what he does. Hazama then goes over to the violinists.

"I BEG OF YOU!" Hazama shouted again but the violinists also ignore him. Hazama then turns around and runs back to Noel who is still pulling back her fishing line as fast as she can.

"COME ON HONEY!" Hazama yells out to his millionth dollar and it continues moving towards the boat. "YOU CAN DO IT! SWIM FASTER! COME ON BABY! COME ON BACK"

Hazama turns back to Noel as he pulls his hair in extreme anxiety. "HURRY NOEL!"

"Come on, come on…" Noel said as the dollar finally reaches back to the boar and now all she has to do is quickly pull it back up from the water.

As the music is about to come to an end, Hazama closes his eyes, clasps his hands together and said frantically, "Oh please, oh please, oh please, please, please, please, please!"

Finally, as the music ends, Noel cracks a smile as she finishes pulling back her fishing rod and the dollar is now right in front of her and Hazama. "She made it!" She yelled triumphantly.

Hazama opens his eyes and a huge smile of relief appears on his face. "HOORAY!" He yelled and he quickly removes his dollar from the hook, turns around and holds it up triumphantly.

Hazama laughs happily. "Oh thank the Observers! For a second, I thought she was a goner."

But as Hazama continues holding up his dollar in the air with a huge smile on his face, a giant great white shark suddenly jumps out of the water, leaps over the boat, opens up his mouth, revealing his razor sharp teeth, bites the dollar off of Hazama's hand in the process and dives back into the ocean.

Hazama then lowers his hand. He gasps and widens his eyes, realizing that the dollar in his hand is gone. He and Noel rush up to the side of the boat and see that the shark that has taken his dollar has swam away and dives back into the ocean below.

Instantly, tears form in Hazama's eyes. Noel backs away from him as Hazama shakes and trembles in agony. He then falls to his knees, throws back his head and lets out a loud and agonizing wail.

"Wow…" Tsubaki said smiling as she walks over to Hazama's side and stops next to Noel. Somehow, her nose has magically healed and returned. "Some fishing trip, eh Hazama?"

"OH TSUBAKI!" Hazama turns to Tsubaki with tearstained eyes and puffy red cheeks. "YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT HAPPENED! A GREAT WHITE SHARK CAME OUT OF THE BLUE AND TOOK MY MILLIONTH DOLLAR!"

Noel and Tsubaki back away as Hazama throws himself onto the floor and continues sobbing in pain and misery. "I lost my dollar…I lost it forever…." He wailed as he slams his fists onto his own pool of tears.

"Gee, I've never seen Captain Hazama so torn apart…" Noel said, sounding sympathetic as she and Tsubaki look down at their captain, whose limbs have literally torn apart from his main body.

"Ugh…" Tsubaki groans as she rolls her eyes, turns to Noel and folds her arms. "Oh please, he is such a drama queen!" She said, annoyed at Hazama's immaturity.

Tsubaki turns back to Hazama and said, "Come on Hazama, drop the act." Hazama ignored Tsubaki and now as he sobs, he's sucking his own toes while rocking back and forth.

"Captain Hazama, get over it." Tsubaki rolls her eyes again. "It's just a stupid dollar!" Hazama stares at Tsubaki and Noel and as he continues sobbing, his tears pour into his open mouth. He drinks them and cries all over again as if he's crying out an endless water cycle. This actually makes Noel and Tsubaki feel more sympathetic towards him.

"Please Captain, suck it up!" Tsubaki said, arching an eyebrow. Hazama closes his eyes but he continues sobbing until his eyes are full of tears. The tears burst out from his eyelids and splashes onto the floor. He continues sobbing and repeats the process all over again.

"Hazama…" Tsubaki said again, now feeling pitiful for him. Hazama ignores Tsubaki again and now, tears are bursting out from his nostrils and ears as well.

"Hazama…" Tsubaki said. Hazama wails louder as his eyeballs turn into water taps and the tears continuously pour out from them.

"OKAY, OKAY!" Tsubaki shouted, now getting her superior's attention. "We'll help you get your millionth dollar back."

Hazama sucks his thumb a bit, then removes it immediately when he hears Tsubaki giving him a different response. "You will?!" Hazama said to Tsubaki and Noel with tearstained eyes. He then pumps his fists into air in delight. "GREAT! Wait right here!"

Hazama then rushes off. Only a second later, Noel and Tsubaki watches Hazama coming back, now dressed in black rubber boots and a sleeveless dark tan fishing vest over his black vest and white long-sleeved shirt. He's now also armed with several fishing rods and harpoons on his back. In his left hand, he's holding a huge fishing equipment box and in his right hand, he's holding a net. Instead of wearing his trademark black fedora hat, he's wearing a dark tan fishing hat with several fishing baits pierced around it.

Noel and Tsubaki look up at Hazama who has a very stern and determined glare on his face.

"This is where fishing gets serious!" Hazama said.

* * *

Sometime later, Noel and Tsubaki are standing at the side of the boat, now equipped with brand new fishing rods that Hazama has provided them. Hazama is standing on top of the boat and behind the steering wheel.

"Alright! You girls mend the fishing rods, I'll stay up here and keep an eye for Great White!" Hazama yelled at the girls from above. He has decided to nickname the shark who took his dollar 'Great White'.

"Aye-aye, captain!" Noel yelled in response and gave a salute to Hazama. Tsubaki frowns, not liking the idea that Hazama has in his mind.

"And remember!" Hazama added, narrowing his eyes. "We will not leave this spot until we find Great White and get my beloved dollar back!" Hazama then goes to the front and stands right behind the fence. He tiptoed on his right foot, lifts his left leg up, thrusts his body forward and holds his right hand above his eyes. Hazama narrows his eyes as he keeps a sharp eye for Great White. He is determined to never leave his spot until he gets his dollar back.

At the same time, he also feels grateful to have Noel and Tsubaki on his side. Those two are extremely loyal to him and he's proud to have them helping him in his time of need.

* * *

As time goes by, none of them has yet spotted Great White. Hazama is still at the top of the boat, not leaving his spot or moving a muscle at all, not caring that the entire boat is now covered in mold and algae and that he has now grown a long green beard and there's mold over his right hand, right arm, left leg, left shoe and all over the back of his trench coat.

At the bottom of the boat, Tsubaki and Noel are also still standing at their exact same spots. Neither of them has yet spotted Great White. Their clothes are now covered with dirt and sweat, there's mold on top of Tsubaki's hat and Noel's beret and they both have wrinkles on their faces.

"THAT'S IT! I HAD IT!" Tsubaki shouted angrily as she removes her wrinkled skin and mold from her face and clothes and toss them to the floor. Her face is back to normal and her clothing are now cleaner a bit, though they're still covered in dirt and sweat. She turns to Noel and shouted, "WE'VE BEEN OUT HERE FOR THREE DAYS AND THERE'S STILL NOT EVEN A NIBBLE! THIS IS HOPELESS!"

"Yeah…" Noel said worriedly, agreeing with Tsubaki as she also removes the mold and wrinkled skin off from her clothes and face. "And I gotta go home and feed Taokaka!"

Noel felt worried for Taokaka. She hasn't returned home for three days now and Taokaka could be stuck in her home, starving from hunger. That poor kaka…

* * *

Meanwhile at Noel's home, Taokaka is happily munching her owner's sofa for the past three days. She has already eaten half of it but behind her is a table and a portrait of Noel and Taokaka that have also been bitten. So it looks like Taokaka still has plenty to eat during Noel's absence.

* * *

Both Tsubaki and Noel look up at Hazama. Tsubaki glares at her captain in utter rage while clenching her fists.

"We're gonna die out here just because a shark ate Hazama's stupid dollar!" Tsubaki yelled, shaking her right fist up in the air. She then turns back to Noel and smirks devilishly as she takes out her wallet.

"Well, if he wants his dollar so badly, I say we give it to him." Tsubaki said sinisterly as she takes out a dollar not from her wallet. She then smiles playfully at Noel while holding up her dollar. "Know what I mean? Huh?"

"Ooohhh…" Noel said, smiling playfully at Tsubaki. "I know what you mean…" The two giggled as they go along with Tsubaki's plan.

* * *

Hazama continues staring out at the ocean, still not leaving his position at all.

"OH CAPTAIN HAZAMA!" Hazama shifts his eyes to the side. This is the very first sign of movement from Hazama in three days. He sees Noel and Tsubaki looking up at him with smiles on their faces.

"LOOK WHAT WE HAVE!" The two shouted as Tsubaki waves her dollar note to him.

Hazama immediately jumps down to the bottom and widens his eyes as he takes the dollar from Tsubaki's hand. "Could it be…my millionth dollar?!" He said.

Then, celebration music plays in the background as Hazama burst out laughing and he starts dancing in joy. At last, he finally got back his millionth dollar!

Noel and Tsubaki laugh and dance as well, celebrating that their ordeal has finally come to an end.

Hazama laughs as he stood triumphantly while waving his dollar around. He then bends away and rubs his dollar with his butt. But suddenly, he stops and the music gets scratched. Something was not right.

"Wait a minute..." Hazama narrows his eyes and his smile turns into an ugly scowl. He rubs his dollar again and he realizes the squeaking sound is different than before.

He then holds up his dollar in front of Noel and Tsubaki. "This isn't my millionth dollar!" He said. Noel and Tsubaki look at each other puzzled. How does he know?

"It's just an ordinary dollar!" Hazama examines the dollar that he's holding, giving the details to Noel and Tsubaki. "That is crumbled up, torn slightly, soaked in the lagoon and kissed with snow white number 2-70 gloss lipstick."

"Actually…" Noel said with her lips covered in the exact lipstick that Hazama just said. "It's snow white number-" Noel gets cut off when Tsubaki slams her fishing rod onto Noel's head for being a complete dumbass.

Hazama gasps and widens his eyes at the two. He felt completely heartbroken, that his two loyal employees have betrayed him!

"I…trusted you!" Hazama said in emotional pain. "And you gave me this!" He points at his phony fraud dollar that Noel and Tsubaki gave him. "I can't believe my own crew would betray me like this!"

Hazama sobs and wails in despair again. But this time, Tsubaki gave him the opposite reaction by closing her eyes, turning her head away and waving her hand.

"Uh-uh, no. We will not be persuaded by tears again!" Tsubaki said.

Immediately, Hazama stops crying and widens his eyes. He has finally witness the true colors of his employees. He narrows his eyes at them and folds his arms. "Hmm…I see. Then I guess I have no choice…but to offer you _a reward_."

"You're kidding…" Tsubaki said horrified, knowing what Hazama meant.

Noel however, didn't get the message, and she hoots and pumps her fists into the air. "WHOO! Is it another fishing trip?"

Hazama kept his frown and said flatly, "No." He then holds up a meat bun. "It's this meat bun!" He yelled.

Noel and Tsubaki confusingly watched as Hazama walks over to a nearby pole and pins the meat bun on it. He then takes out his hammer and nail. He pierces the nail through the bun and uses the hammer to secure it onto the pole.

"A meat bun?" Tsubaki said, arching an eyebrow and placing her left hand on the left side of her hip. "You expect me to break my back…over a meat bun?!"

"Not _a _meat bun." Hazama said, going to the front of the boat. He then takes out a plate full of meat buns. He smirks evilly as he tosses all of them into the ocean. "_The _meat bun."

Tsubaki snorts and rolls her eyes. This is getting ridiculous. "Whatever…" She deadpanned. "We still got plenty more to-"

Suddenly, Tsubaki and Noel gasp and widen their eyes in shock and horror. They see Hazama, still smiling evilly, holding their refrigerator up and drop it into the ocean. That refrigerator holds all of their food and drinks that would have last them for a week.

"…eat." Tsubaki finished. She has finally reached a conclusion. Her captain has gone nuts.

"Now, I think we finally understand each other." Hazama said smiling. He narrows his eyes and points his finger at the two girls. "Nobody gets to eat until somebody finds my millionth dollar."

Tsubaki trembles in fear as Hazama slowly walks up and stood in front of her and Noel. "Noel…" She whispered to her, placing her hand on her shoulder. "Can we talk for a moment?"

Tsubaki turns Noel around and the two walk away from their insane captain. After they stood a long distance away from him, Tsubaki bends her head over while Noel listens to her. "Noel…have you notice that Captain Hazama has gone…"

Noel backs away as Tsubaki bellowed, "…COMPLETELY INSANE?!"

"What do you mean?" Noel asked.

"Just look at him!" Tsubaki said, pointing at Hazama. Noel looks at Hazama and she and Tsubaki see that Hazama is now dressed in a black tuxedo and black pants. Hazama sobs as he holds up a handkerchief while standing in front of a tombstone with the words 'RIP My One Millionth Dollar' carved on it.

Hazama then tosses his handkerchief away and he wails as he falls to his knees and embraces the tombstone.

Noel felt sorry for Hazama after seeing that heart wrenching display. Tsubaki turns back to Noel.

"Tsubaki, he lost something dear to him…" Noel said to Tsubaki sympathetically. "Haven't you also once lost-"

Noel gets interrupted when she and Tsubaki hear manic laughter. Tsubaki and Noel turn back to Hazama and the red-haired girl points at him. "Look at him again…" Tsubaki said frightened.

Noel and Tsubaki watch as Hazama, back in his usual clothing, laughing manically and shaking his body around like an asylum patient. He then pulls his eyeballs out and uses it as a skipping rope. Hazama continues laughing as he skips merrily while swinging his eyeballs above and below his body every time he jumps in the air.

Noel now feels extremely horrified while watching the display and all sympathy she had with Hazama before is gone.

"Gee, I think you're right…" She whispered to Tsubaki in horror. "What do we do?"

Tsubaki turns Noel around and they see a lone lifeboat at the side of the boat. "If we're quiet, we can get out of here through that lifeboat." Tsubaki whispered.

"Got it." Noel replied softly. The two then quietly tiptoe their way to the lifeboat…for only one step as the two decided to run and scream in horror instead.

Noel and Tsubaki both jump into the lifeboat. And two seconds later, they jump out of the lifeboat, both tied together back-to-back with ropes. Hazama pokes out of the boat, glaring at them.

"So you thought you can skip out of ol' Hazama, could ya? Even after you promise to help me!" Hazama said icily to the two. Then, he widens his eyes. "Oh I get it. I know what you're thinking. It's just a dumb old dollar…" He makes a huge wide creepy grin as he waves both hands. "Let's just leave this boat quietly! He won't notice!"

Hazama covers his eyes and sobs again while Noel and Tsubaki look at each other, no idea whether to feel afraid or pity him. Not pitying him because he lost something, but pitying him that he has lost his sanity and sense of reality.

Hazama wipes off his tears and points his finger accusingly at Noel and Tsubaki. "Well, it's not going down like that!" He narrows his eyes and said coldly, "There's only one use for a backstabbing crew like you…"

* * *

Sometime later, Noel and Tsubaki, still tied together, are hang by a giant fishing rod which Hazama placed at the front of the boat.

"Live bait." Hazama smirks at the two girls.

"You're crazy!" Tsubaki yelled, narrowing her eyes at him. "If that shark didn't come the last time, what makes you think he'll come now?!"

"Oh, he'll come." Hazama said smiling, now dressed in a black suit, white gloves, black pants, white socks, black shoes and a red ribbon around his neck. He's also holding a black conductor stick in his left hand.

He then taps the stick onto a music stand with a music notebook placed on it. Hazama turns his head around and the doors to the storage room open up, revealing the orchestra and the play the same dark dramatic music again.

This causes Noel and Tsubaki to scream and panic as the music will surely attract the shark's attention. The two stop shaking for a moment for Tsubaki to speak. "Hazama! Noel and I have been working for you all day long, so I know what I'm saying is true…THAT YOU HAVE GONE COMPLETELY OUT OF YOUR MIND!"

Hazama laughs maniacally again in response.

Noel and Tsubaki gasp as they turn to their front and see bubbles popping at the surface of the water in the distance. Soon, the great white shark sticks it head out and it lets out a roar as it jumps out of the water and dives back in and heads its way towards the two girls.

"GET US OUT OF HERE!" Tsubaki yelled begging as she and Noel turn back to Hazama.

The two shake back and forth in panic as the shark swam towards them. Hazama is delighted that he has attracted its attention.

"Come on! Fresh meat!" Hazama yelled to the shark. Tsubaki and Noel scream again.

"Keep screaming!" Hazama yelled at the girls as their screaming is music to his ears. "He likes it!" Tsubaki and Noel are now jumping up and down.

Hazama widens his eyes as the shark inches closer. "Closer…closer!" As the shark goes closer to the boat, it opens its mouth, revealing Hazama's millionth dollar on its tongue.

"THAT'S IT!" Hazama screams as he sees the dollar. He quickly closes the doors and cuts off the music. The shark jumps out of the water and was about to chomp Noel and Tsubaki. But it stops in mid-air when the music stops.

Hazama yells as he jumps out of the boat and lands right onto the shark's tongue. He grabs the dollar and he hoots triumphantly.

"I DID IT! I DID IT GIRLS!" Hazama yells happily at Noel and Tsubaki. He gets up and rubs the dollar on his butt cheeks. "I FINALLY GOT BACK MY MILLIONTH DOLLAR!"

Suddenly, the doors to the storage room open up again and the orchestra continues playing their music. The sharks closes its mouth with Hazama still inside it and it dives back into the ocean, much to Noel and Tsubaki's horror.

The orchestra finished playing their music and the conductor bows. The doors close themselves.

"Oh God…" Noel said in shock. "Hazama is gone. Gone forever from our lives…" Tears then pour out from her eyes and Noel wails in despair. "WHY COULDN'T IT BEEN ME?!" Noel sobbed uncontrollably.

Tsubaki starts crying as well and tears also pour out from her eyes. "YES! WHY COULDN'T IT BEEN YOU?!" Tsubaki wailed.

"WHY DO YOU HAVE TO GO LIKE THIS?! WHY?!" Noel cried.

"WHY DO YOU HAVE TO GO LIKE THIS AND LEAVE ME TIED TO THIS IDIOT?!" Tsubaki cried as well. Noel and Tsubaki continued crying until they hear a familiar voice.

"Hello girls!"

Noel and Tsubaki stop their crying and gasp. "Hazama?!" They both look down and to their surprise, their boss is poking out of the water, looking perfectly fine.

"Have you girls met…my millionth dollar?" Hazama holds up his hand, revealing his millionth dollar to the girls. He has not only escape death but also escape with his beloved item!

"Wow! How do you do it?" Noel asked, looking amazed.

"It wasn't easy." Hazama smiled at her and Tsubaki. "Oh Great White was quite a fighter. So eventually, we settled on a trade."

Noel and Tsubaki arch their eyebrows. "What did you give him?" Noel asked. Then, Hazama jumps out of the water and lands on the bow of the boat and to Noel and Tsubaki's shock, the rest of Hazama's body is gone!

"Nothing important." Hazama replied and he laughed.

**THE END**


End file.
